


业火通连

by sssail1280



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 织田信长/明智光秀。光秀三百年的执妄和他为了活下去捏造的幻影。





	业火通连

**Author's Note:**

> 基于帝都圣杯奇谭联动剧情展开的补完。还有一点德川大奥的角色提及。

我找不到信长公的遗骸。

没有人能从这种程度的大火中逃出去，但找不到她的尸骨就没有证据。搜索持续了一天一夜，再找，再找，我持续下达重复的命令，从火焰尚未熄灭直到破晓，不要说她的头颅，连烧剩的布料都没发现，哪里都找不到被焚毁的赤红。世上不应存在不朽之物。我惶惶不安，只能在断壁残垣间流连，沙土从我指缝滑落。我终于有些许勇气回望身后，太阳正在下坠，我的心也一同下坠，向田野，向山间，向港湾，向她不再存在的世界坠落。这到底是黎明，还是早已不见一点光亮的夜晚呢？在我的眼里，这只能是黄昏。黄昏是最模糊的时刻。我在昼夜尚且暧昧不明的瞬息看见烈火重燃，此处是比叡山还是本能寺已经不重要，我们共同伫立于火场中，火焰是我们二人之间唯一通连的道路。她披散着长发盘坐在地，用折扇轻轻敲打膝盖，“切腹之前朝身上浇满了油也说不定哦？因为什么都不打算交出去，所以要彻底的带走。一把火就能烧的干干净净。这不是你当时提出的建议吗？”她漫不经心的说，“哎呀，我确实干得出这种事。”

我的喉咙干涩，唾液中浮着纸灰，即使费力吞咽也是灼人唇齿的味道。“你不是她。”我说，“信长公已经死了。”她理应死了。早在今日以前因果便已种下。背叛只是逼不得已的途径，是她让我沦落至此。我曾如此坚信，现在我不确定了。

“我为什么要死？”她张开五指在我面前晃了晃，从指甲开始燃烧。她把火焰在我胸膛正中按熄。“换个问题。我是从什么时候开始死去的？不要说谎，你不能对我说谎。”

“你到底为什么在这里？”

“我是你的恐惧。我还能到哪里去？”

“你只是我的恐惧而已。”

她显然不在乎我随时能折断她喉咙的威胁，甚至还用下颌蹭了蹭我扼紧她脖颈的双手。“你要的是这个吗？”我感到一阵恶寒，带着勾刺的汗水划过我的脊梁。她的手掌贴合我的手背，没有死者的冰冷，也没有活物的温度。她抓着我的手逐渐施力，我的手指在她滑腻的肌肤留下红色的指印，之后就会变成青紫的淤痕，此刻我成了篡取绝对支配权的上位者。她的生命比一只雏鸟，一段金线，一朵山茶花，比所有美丽的纤细之物更加脆弱，但我比任何时候都要害怕。错了，完全错了！我挣开她，仿佛刚从恶鬼的口中夺回了肢体。

“你有没有认真想过，为什么我要有和她一模一样的脸？”

我无法回答，在艰涩的呼吸中睁开眼睛。我想着噩梦的最后，她在焦土废墟中赤着脚走走停停，毫无目的性，只是悠闲的哼着歌。我无法辨识梦境和真实的转折，或许我从今往后只能活在记忆里。人间五十年，与下天相比，不过渺小一物，看世事，梦幻似水。她轻轻哼唱着，手指抚过断墙，鸦青长发披在身后，红衣如血染。

是我错了。她一定不会明白说出这句话对我来说有多么的艰难。直到死去，织田信长的一切都只会属于她。然而，这一次，我要做的是不同的事。我要救赎她，因为只有她才能救赎我。除她以外没有别的人能做到。如果人无法宽恕我的罪，那么除她以外我不会再相信任何神明。这是唯一的办法，是我最后能做到的挣扎，哪怕鬼魂从此萦绕不去。这已经无关紧要，我亦是鬼魂。恐惧会将人卷入潭底，但鬼魂会随之漂流。从那家伙触手可及的范围内逃走，一心一意的讨好德川，为了达成我的愿望我什么都可以做，为此改换装扮，隐藏面容，咬紧牙关捱过漫长的等待，这都是微不足道的小事。旁人的揣测我从不关心，除了个别过于精明的人令我不得不谨慎对待。

“惟任大人的命星已从天空中彻底消失了。您相信吗？”这是利三的女儿*在同我说话，她仿佛随口提起般询问我，“关于命数之类的事情。”她与我从未见过面，父辈的影响和自身的相貌本该让她一生蜷缩于墙角中，然而她的坚韧和果敢让她扭转了既定的命运。我还没回答，她垂下眼帘，恭敬地向我道歉。“您的过往不是我应探听的，天海僧正*。请您相信我，我所关心的仅有德川的未来和家光大人的福祉。”她没有揭穿我的伪装，即使她窥见了真相一角，也没看透全貌，但她显然明白像我这样的人是无法参透佛法的。被她窥视令我不快，然而我无法斥责她。除了她立即就退回到了她应守的范围，还有一个原因，就是鬼魂正在发出尖刻的笑声。“你的野心究竟囊括了多大的范围，她还不知道呢！”我没有应答，她蹦蹦跳跳的从我们中间穿过，今日她是少女的身型。她年少时我们还未相遇，我只是从旁人的言语中了解到她的过去，因此她的脸也是模糊不清的，身高或许也不是她这个年纪里正确的身高。

“那孩子的脸你还能想起来吗？”她蹲在我身边，细声细气的说。“你的亲人，你自己，那些脸你记得吗？”

“大人？”年长女性谦恭的声音提醒我，我还没到堕入阴间的时刻。我送她离开，鬼魂再度消失了。

这回的消失比任何一次都要长。我深知她不可能会离开，她是我恐惧的具象，那张脸只不过是即将融入我这一生里最真的造物里。当森林沦陷，水泥高墙高高耸立，铺设好的轨道如丝萝向四面八方延伸，这个时代变迁的过程当中，我有太多太多的时间去编入细节。经历了无数的重复和回收，力量层层积蓄，只要再给我一具可置入灵魂的躯壳，给一张合适的脸，把她放进去，像透明毒汁沉入水底，像有色墨水浸湿画纸，织田信长就是活的了。在她睁开眼睛以前，她是我一人的神像，睁开眼后，她就会走上云端。三界存在与否都将是无关紧要的事，为了在她的眼眸中重新映出我的存在，为我的悔恨，惊惶和悲怆的终结，我要将星星重新挂回天上。经由我的双手，这颗星星将焕发出前所未有的光辉。我如此坚信，我必须坚信，这样漫长的准备，谨慎的筹划，史无前例的庞大规模，就算是信长公也会褒奖我的。而我，我将任她处置，如此一来，乱了套的历史将被她重新书写，信长公，我的信长公，只属于我的信长公，这是她才能做到的事。

本该如此才对。

我重新看向他，看向这个男孩，起初我以为这只是某种巧合，亦或是我的思念扭曲他的面容。我终于认出那双陌生的眼睛里熟悉的眼神，我的血液开始发冷。他，不，是她。

“这就是你的败因。”

她只是冷酷的审判我的野心，并不审判我。我为您做的这一切，连一句肯定都得不到吗？没有您的存在，我的计划不会成立，这是三百年的执妄！除您以外任何人都配不上我全心的付出，即使是我自己。您是我的光，我的救赎，我的全部，我抛弃、背叛了那么多的事物，为什么要否定我？我本该是这世界上唯一理解您的人，为什么我的话语无法传达给您？

“你很害怕吧？没有我的世界。”

这是她存在的理由。我能杀死你，我无法杀死我的恐惧，最大的原因就是这个：我需要织田信长的存在。即使只是与原物有些许类似的原料，即使我并非精湛的工匠，再拙劣的神像我也能去敬拜。

“你看吧，到头来，你还是栽在你最害怕的事情上。”

她站在我身边，她的手轻轻碰上我的，上一次我触碰她是要扼杀她，这次她却不是为了夺走我的生命而触碰我，只是单纯的拽了拽我的手套，一如很多年前的某个人要拉起我的手，带我翻越高墙，穿过树林，挥退一切隔阂带我到另一边去。我已经想不起那是谁，我能确定的只有一件事，那从来都不是织田信长。就算这真的发生过，我也无法再相信了。

我不用看她的脸就能知道，她现在的眼神是怎样的暧昧不明，可以用以注视炭火，尘埃，砂石，一切有着生的意志却不配成为活物的存在，或者看我——另一个自己，一个水中的倒影。我的黄昏尚未结束。即使这能叫三千世界化作飞灰的焦热地狱在这帝都重现，业火将我们之间断绝的道路重新连结，除了我濒临破碎的梦以外，我早已什么都不剩了。我的黄昏还不能结束。

我用力回握那团冰冷的空气，一如我在废墟里捧起沙土，太阳将在我的身后坠落。

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：即春日局。她的父亲斋藤利三是光秀的家臣。德川大奥的活动里有她出场。
> 
> 注2：即南光坊天海。月球用了“明智光秀=南光坊天海”的设定。德川大奥里这个名字在台词里有出现。


End file.
